


greed comes back somehow in his fine ass original form and he and ling are boyfriends

by Lucifer_is_my_pet



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_is_my_pet/pseuds/Lucifer_is_my_pet
Summary: как насчёт того [АУ] "Грид как-нибудь возвращается в своей сексапильной первой форме, и сейчас они с Лином бойфренды"?





	greed comes back somehow in his fine ass original form and he and ling are boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [greed comes back somehow in his fine ass original form and he and ling are boyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386867) by tsunderestorm. 



> это серия драбблов по три предложения (я называю их трёхфразники) ~~местами довольно читерные~~ в оригинальном посте восемь текстов, я перевела шесть из них; тексты были написаны по ключам, которые тут вынесены в заголовки.

### Когти

Грид думает, что это по-своему смешно, в этаком пиздецово-ироничном «как, чёрт подери, я так низко пал» ключе.  
Это он — обладатель когтей (больших и острых, твёрдых как алмаз и чёрных как уголь), но именно Лин впивается в него худшим из возможных способов. Он забирается под кожу — куда, Грид был уверен, никто никогда не доберётся.

### Разорванное

«Что он себе позволяет», — приглушённо шепчутся советники, прикрывая рот рукой, — «да кто он такой, что игнорирует дворцовый этикет и одевается как пожелает; расхаживает в рубашке с оторванными рукавами и ковыряет в зубах после трапезы, а во время обеда сует руку под одеяние Лина и гладит его бедро кончиками пальцев». «Грид», — говорит им Лин, не больше и не меньше; « _Грид_ », — ругается он, когда тот отбрасывает разорванные остатки императорских шелков на пол, спеша прижаться кожей к коже. « _Грид_ », — задыхается он, перегнутый почти пополам, когда Грид такой большой и твёрдый внутри него, что Лин не уверен, как вообще жил без этого.

### Багровый

Когда Грид возвращается, всё окрашено в багровый цвет: от стежков в императорском одеянии Лина и рисунка на колоннах внутренней части дворца до Философского Камня, мерцающего в руке Лина, и капель крови на него губе, прокушенной в сосредоточенности.

— Я вернул тебя, — говорит Лин, повалившись на пол, его грудь тяжело вздымается. — Кажется, я слишком жаден, чтобы отпустить тебя навсегда.

### Голод

— Придумай мне прозвище, — ноет Лин, усаживаясь рядом с Гридом, пока тот запускает руки в сундук, который стащил утром из сокровищницы. Грид поворачивается к нему с кровожадной улыбкой, облизывает губы и откидывает волосы Лина с плеча, чтобы обнажить безупречную кожу и голодно прижаться к ней.

— Мой.

### Кожа

Приятно вернуться в свою первую форму, что правда то правда — в конце концов, он, чёрт возьми, жил в ней больше 200 лет, прежде чем дорогой папочка уничтожил её. Шире грудь, длиннее ноги (комфортнее, чем в заимствованном теле какого-то пацана), но более всего — просто приятно вновь носить кожаные штаны. Более всего, ему нравится, как тешится его эго, когда Лин поёт ему дифирамбы, пробегается жадными руками по прессу (которым он, чёрт возьми, так гордится) и накрывает ладонью его член сквозь эти тесные штаны, и, блядь, он так давно не был в этой форме, в любой форме, что — может поклясться — чувствует каждую линию на узорах пальцев Лина.

### Случайность

Не то чтобы он _пытался_ влюбиться (даже сейчас мысль об этом почти заставляет содрогнуться), не то чтобы он проснулся однажды утром и решил завести каплю человечности под оболочкой гомункула, решил завести что-то вроде души. _Этого_ просто не должно было случиться, тем более в отношении какого-то паршивца, какого-то пацана, который явно себя переоценивал, желая всего: друзей, семью, последователей, полный комплект, на полном серьёзе. Грид явно размяк, он горюет, когда последние осознанные мысли, что приходят к нему на ум перед смертью, это «Чёрт, парень далеко пойдёт» и «Блядь, да я же люблю его», и потому он решает, что, выходит, любовь просто такая же жадная эмоция.


End file.
